Troy And Gabriella Bolton Vampires In Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Here is the sequel to Troy The Vampire In Love With Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella decide to forgive his dad and give him another chance.Their will be a few surprises too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been doing alot of talking about forgiving and working things out with his dad soon. But they both realized that they were still not ready to give his dad another chance yet. Troy and Gabriella's third child was going to be born soon. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to meet thier third child. So Troy and Gabriella finish getting things ready for the new baby that was going to be born soon. Troy went to play with his 2 year old son Troy Jr. and 1 year old daughter Isabella. Gabriella was reading her book when she started having contractions and so she close her book. Gabriella tried to get Troy's attention but he was too involved with their kids. Maria came into the room and saw Gabriella was in labor. Maria went over to Troy to tell him that Gabriella was in labor. Troy looked over at his wife and saw that she was in labor.

Troy asked Maria to stay with the kids and she told him that she would watch them. Then Troy took his wife Gabriella up stairs and layed her on the bed. Troy went back down stairs to get funny towels and boiling water too. Gabriella move herself down on the floor and started pushing and with in 4 pushes the baby was out. Gabriella had given birth to a baby boy. Gabriella had delivered the placenta by time Troy had gotten back up stairs with the water and funny towels. Troy went over to his wife and tied the umbilical cord and cut it. Troy sat next to Gabriella and told her to drink some of his blood which Gabriella did. Troy drank some of Gabriella's blood too. Troy and Gabriella were both strong again.

Troy took his wife and new son to the bathroom and gave them a bath. After he bathed his wife and son , he got clothes for Gabriella and his son. Gabriella got dressed in her clean clothes while Troy was dressing their son Jake Troy Bolton. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay up stairs or be down stairs with Jake. Gabriella told Troy she like to take Jake and go downstairs to be with their other kids for now. So they went down stair and Troy helped Gabriella over to the couch with Jake. Maria saw Troy and Gabriella with the new baby. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what they had and they told her it was a boy. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what their new sons name is and they told her that the baby's name was Jake Troy Bolton.

Troy brought thier kids over to meet their brother before letting them contiinue to play with Maria. So Troy went to play with their kids while Gabriella was bottle feeding Jake. Gabriella had finished feeding Jake and she burped him before laying him down in the bassinet. Gabriella took the bottle to the kitchen and then drank two bags of animal blood before going back to the living room to relax and watch her husband Troy play with their kids.

Lucille decided to go over to her son Troy and Gabriella's house to visit them and also to see her grand kids too. Lucille arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Troy went to answer the door. When Troy open the door , he saw his mom and let her inside the house. Troy went back to playing with his kids. Lucille came into the living room and saw Gabriella holding a baby in her arms. Gabriella asked Lucille if she wanted to hold her new grand son Jake Troy Bolton. Lucille told Gabriella she would love to hold Jake for a little bit.

Gabriella asked Lucille how Jack was doing. Lucille told Gabriella that Jack is not doing very well. Gabriella asked Lucille what is going on with Jack. Lucille said to Gabriella that Jack will not leave the house and that he just stays in the bedroom. Lucille also told Gabriella that Jack has become dapressed and just cries his eyes out. Lucille said to Gabriella that she is getting really worried about Jack. Troy heard what his mom said to Gabriella about his dad.

Both Troy and Gabriella were thinking about forgiving his dad and maybe giving him another chance. Lucille gave Jake back to Gabriella and went to play with her grand kids. Troy sat down next to his wife Gabriella and they did some talking while his mom was spending time with her grand kids. Gabriella asked Troy if they should now forgive his dad and give him another chance.

Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that she was going back home to check on Jack. After Troy's mom went home , they asked Maria if she would put the kids to bed and if she could watch them for a hour because they were going to go talk to Jack. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she would watch the kids while they go talk to Jack. Maria asked them if they were going to take the new baby Jake with them. Troy and Gabriella told Maria that they were going to take baby Jake with them so Jack could meet him. Maria said she would get the diaper bag ready for them then. Maria brought the diaper bag to Troy and Gabriella to take with them. Troy and Gabriella with their new son Jake went across the street to talk to Jack. Troy knocked on the door and his mom answered the door to see her son Troy and Gabriella with baby Jake. Lucille let her son Troy and Gabriella into the house and asked them what they were doing here.

Troy and Gabriella told his mom they came to talk to his dad Jack. Lucille asked them if they were going to work things out with him. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they decided to give Jack another chance. So Lucille took her son Troy and Gabriella upstairs to her and Jacks bedroom where he was at. When Troy and Gabriella entered the bedroom they saw Jack laying in bed. Troy said to his dad that they forgive him and that they are willing to give him another chance. Troy said to his dad that he can not keep stuff from him and Gabriella and needs to tell the truth too. Gabriella was swaying back and forth with baby Jake. Jack told his son Troy that he will tell him and Gabriella the truth from now on. Jack got out of bed and went down stairs with them. They went to the living room sit down and talk. Jack notice Gabriella was holding a baby. Gabriella walked over to Jack and said i would like for you to meet your new grand son Jake Troy Bolton.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella watched his dad hold Jake for a little bit. Jack asked Troy and Gabriella if he could see his other two grand kids the next day. Troy and Gabriella told his dad they were coming over the next day to visit him any way. So Troy and Gabriella with their son Jake went back home for the night. Once they got in the house, Gabriella took Jake upstairs to put him to bed. After Gabriella had put Jake to bed , she went to her and Troy bedroom to get ready for bed. Troy came out of their bathroom and went over to his wife Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips and ended up making love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and took a quick shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to check on Jake. Gabriella saw that Jake was a a wake and change his diaper before getting him dressed for the day. Then she took Jake with her down stairs to feed him before the other kids woke up. Troy Jr came down stairs and went over to his mom. Troy Jr asked his mom if he could watch some tv for a while and Gabriella told her son Troy Jr that he could for a little bit till his dad got up. Gabriella then went to get her daughter Isabella and brought her down stairs. Gabriella placed her daughter Isabella in her playpen. Gabriella let Troy Jr and Isabella. eat their breakfast and then threw the empty bags of animal blood in the garbage. Gabriella then checked on Jake and saw him playing with his toys.

Gabriella was thinking about what Troy's dad had asked them and realized that Troy's mom would be their if she brought the kids over to spend time with Troy's parents. Gabriella saw her mom was up and decided to talk it over with her mom to see what she thought about it. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella what was wrong and she told her mom about how Troy's dad wants to spend time with Troy Jr and Isabella besides Jake one day. Gabriella told her mom that she does not want to leave them with Troy's dad even though Troy's mom would be there too. Gabriella also told her mom she can not help feel this way. Maria told Gabriella that she should give Troy's dad a chance and that Lucille will be there when they are visiting them. Gabriella told her mom she does not trust Troy's dad and that she would like to first trust him again before bringing the kids around him. Maria asked Gabriella if she talk to her husband Troy about how she feels about the kids being around his dad and stuff. Gabriella told her mom that she wants to talk to her husband Troy about it , but she is a afraid that he will get mad and that they will get into a fight about it. Maria told Gabriella to talk to her husband Troy about. Gabriella told her mom she would think about it.

Gabriella went to call her aunt Rita to see if she could bring the kids to her and have them stay with her for two weeks. Rita told Gabriella that she could bring her three kids to her and that she was fine with them staying for two weeks. So Gabriella packed her kids stuff and loaded it into the car. Gabriella told Troy Jr and Isabella that they were to go see their aunt Rita for two weeks. So Gabriella got Jake fasten in and then got her other two kids buckled in. Gabriella left a note to tell Troy that she and the kids went to the park for a while and that they would be back later. Gabriella made sure she had her purse and keys to the house on her too. Gabriella pulled out of the drive way and headed for her aunt Rita's house. Gabriella got to her aunt Rita house at 12:30pm. Rita came out to Gabriella to give her hug. Gabriella thanked her aunt for taking the three kids for two weeks. Gabriella unbuckled Troy Jr and Isabella who went running Rita's house. Gabriella then took Jake out of the car and handed him to her aunt Rita who took him into the house. Gabriella grab the two bags with the kids clothes and stuff in them. Gabriella came into the house with the bags that had the kids clothes in them and her uncle Chris took them from her. Gabriella thanked her uncle Chris.

Gabriella told her aunt Rita that the kids eat animal blood. Rita says that is all she and Chris eat too. Gabriella told her vampire Aunt Rita about what is going on and why she wanted the kids to stay with her for two weeks. Aunt Rita understood why she did not want the kids around Troy's dad. Gabriella told her aunt Rita and Uncle Chris that she does not trust Troy's dad after what he had did even though she and Troy have forgive him. Gabriella went to her kids to kiss them goodbye and told them she would see them after two weeks. Gabriella told Troy Jr and Emma to be good for their aunt and uncle. Gabriella thanked Rita and Chris for taking care of her kids for two weeks. Gabriella headed back home to Troy because she wanted to talk him about his dad and stuff.

Mean while Troy woke up and notice his wife Gabriella was no longer in bed with him. So Troy got up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day before going down stairs. Troy found the note Gabriella had left him and went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. Gabriella arrived back at home and went into the house. Gabriella saw that her husband Troy was a wake. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him and then he noticed the kids were not with her. Troy asked Gabriella where the kids were at and she told her husband Troy that they were with her aunt Rita and uncle Chris for a few days. Gabriella told her husband Troy that they needed to talk about his dad and stuff.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry this Chapter is short but the next one will be little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy asked Gabriella why they needed to talk about his dad. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she does not trust his dad and does not want their kids around him. Troy told his wife Gabriella that they need to build the trust with his dad. Gabriella told Troy that we just forgave him and that it is going to take a lot of time. Troy asked Gabriella what has her worried. Gabriella told Troy that she just does not want the kids around his dad. Troy said to Gabriella that his dad would not be alone with their kids because his mom would be there. gabriella said to Troy that she knows that but she still does not want the kids around his dad.

Troy started to get upset with Gabriella and how she was not wanting their kids around his dad. Before long Troy and Gabriella got into a fight. When they got done fighting he left the house and slamed the door. Gabriella went up to their bedroom and pack some clothes in a suitcae and left the house. Gabriella went straight to her Aunt Rita and Uncle Chris 's house. Gabriella knocked on the door and her Uncle Chris answer it . Chris saw that his neice Gabriella had been crying and so he let her in the house. The kids had been put down for their nap. Rita came into the living room and saw Chris trying to calm Gabriella down. Rita asked Gabriella what hapeen that has her crying. Gabriella told Rita that she and Troy got into a fight.

Mean while Troy went over to his parents house to talk to his mom about the fight he had with Gabriella. Troy knocked on the door and his mom asnwer it. Troy asked his mom if he could come in and she let him in the house. Lucille asked her son Troy what was wrong. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella got into a fight about his dad. Troy told his mom what Gabriella had said to him about how she does not want their kids around his dad and stuff. Lucille told her son Troy that she understands why Gabriella doesn't want the kids around his dad. Troy told his mom he is trying to understand what Gabriella said to him. Lucille said to her son Troy that if her was in Gabriella's shoes wouldn't you feel the same way that she does. Troy thought about what his mom said and knew she was right. Lucille asked her son Troy if he really wanted their kids around his dad. Troy said to his mom that he really doesn't want their kids around his dad but he would like to give his dad another chance though.

Gabriella told her aunt Rita and uncle Chris that told Troy that she does not want their kids around his dad. Aunt Rita and uncle Chris asked Gabriella why she does want the kids around Troy's dad. Gabriella told them she does not trust her husband Troy's dad at all. Gabriella also said to them that she wants to keep their kids safe. Aunt Rita and uncle Chris said to Gabriella that they understand that she wants to keep the kids safe. Gabriella asked if she could stay with them for a few days. Aunt Rita and uncle Chris told Gabriella that she can stay for a few days. They asked Gabriella if she was going to let her husband Troy know where she is at. Gabriella told them she was not going to tell her husband where she is at because she does not want to see him right now.

Troy told his mom he was going to go back home and tell Gabriella he was sorry for how he acted. Troy also said to his mom that he hopes Gabriella will forgive him for how he acted too. Lucille said to her son Troy that he is doing the right thing. His mom also told him that Gabriella needs time to trust his dad and stuff. So Troy said goodbyr to his mom and went back home to talk to his wife Gabriella. Jack had heard the conversation between Lucille and his son Troy. Jack understood why Gabriella doesn't want the kids around him. So Jack did not want to leave his wife Lucille but he knew that it was for the best. So Jack went upstairs and pack his clothes in his suitcase. Jack wrote a letter to his wife to tell her why he left and that he does not know if he will becoming back any time soon. He also told her that he loves herwith his whole heart too. Jack put the letter in the envolope that he put Lucille's name on. Jack then put it on his wifes side of the bed. Jack pick up his suitcase and went back down stairs to the kitchen to grab some animal blood to get him till he got where he was going. Jack then left the house and the town that night.

Troy got home and went into the house and notice how quiet it was. Troy went to their bedroom and saw that Gabriella had left clothes on the bed. Troy then remember that Gabriella had told him that their kids were at her aunt Rita and uncle Chris house and he hope that was where his wife Gabriella was at too. So Troy left the house and got into his car. Troy arrived at Gabriella's aunt Rita and uncle Chris house. Troy knocked on the door and Chris answered it. Chris ask Troy why he was there and he told Chris he came to get his wife Gabriella and kids back. Chris let Troy in the house and shut the door. Troy went to the living room and saw his kids and went over to them. Troy gave his kids a hug and kiss too. Troy took his kids stuff out to his car and went back in the house. Troy asked Chris where his wife Gabriella was at. Chris told Troy that Gabriella was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Troy went to the guest bedroom to get his wife Gabriella and her stuff. Troy carried his wife Gabriella and her suitcase out to the car. Troy placed Gabriella in the passager seat and put her suitcase on the floor. Troy shut the car door quietly and then went to get his kids.

Troy put his kids in his car in the backseat. He made sure his kids were buckle up before closing the door. Troy thanked Chris for taking car of his kids and wife. Troy asked Chris to tell Rita thank you too. Chris said to Troy that he will tell his wife Rita that he said thanks. Troy got in the car and drove his family home. Troy arrived at their house and parked the car. Troy took his kids out of the car first and took them into the house. Troy took kids upstairs to their rooms and put them to bed. Troy went back down stairs to get his wife Gabriella. Troy carried Gabriella upstairs to their bedroom and layed her down in their bed. Troy went back down stairs to get Gabriella's suitcase and the kids stuff from the car. Troy carried the stuff in the house and then went to put his car in the garage. Troy locked his car up and shut the garage door before going into the house. Troy made sure the doors were locked before going upstairs to the bedroom. Troy took his shoes and clothes off before he climb into bed with his wife Gabriella. Troy took Gabriella into his arms to hold her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
